Entre dos Mundos
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Inuyasha ha tomado su decisión, ha elegido a Kikyo y ha optado por llevar a Kagome a su época para no hacerla sufrir más. Cuando ella está sumiéndose en la depresión dos peculiares mercenarios aparecen de la nada en la época moderna. Todo gracias a un deseo que un fragmento de la Perla de Shikón le ha cumplido a su verdadera protectora. ¿Bankotsu y Kagome? ¿Es enserio?
1. La jugarreta de la Perla

**¡Hola! Bueno… n_nU a decir verdad pensé mucho en escribir esto. Pero no pude evitar eliminar esta idea de mi mente; y la verdad tenía mucho tiempo qué no me pasaba por el fandom de InuYasha… y no sé es cómo si volviera a escribir mi primer fic por aquí. Sobre todo ya qué se trata de un BanKag… siendo sincera… yo no soy buena con esta pareja pero lo intentaré. Realmente espero que no sea un fic tan largo porque se me complicará desarrollar la trama. Además de que bueno las lectoras de estos lugares ya saben que todos los fics de esta pareja, van dedicados al Círculo Mercenario.**

**Sin más… espero que les guste ésta idea que me viene rondando la mente varios días. **

**Quiero aclarar que si hay OoC dentro de la historia, disculpen.**

• • • • •

**• • •**

**•**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes de InuYasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es totalmente mía y no permito que sea publicada en ningún otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction._

**• • • • • •**

**• • • • •**

**• • •**

**•**

**Entre dos Mundos.**

'_El Corazón humano, puede curar, y volver a amar'._

•

**• • •**

**• • • • •**

**• • •**

**•  
**

**Prólogo.**

**Bosque de InuYasha, Sengoku Jidai. 1478 D. C.**

Llevó sus manos a la altura del pecho con mucho dolor… mientras sentía como espesas lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas, sin poder detenerse. Muy dentro de su ser pedía, qué su corazón sanara. Ya no podía más… ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo? Sobre todo por una persona que no la miraba de la misma manera. Las piernas femeninas temblaron, dejándose caer de rodillas con fuerza sobre el húmedo césped, a la oscuridad de la noche, y el viento con olor a lluvia. Una, dos, tres y miles de gotas cayeron sobre su cabeza. Taladrándola tempestuosamente…

—No pensé, que dolería tanto… Yo… soy una tonta… Te-tengo que regresar a mi casa. No tiene caso que siga aquí…

Realmente dolía, y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones. Iba a entrar en una crisis… lo sabía, porque sentía como las mejillas y las manos le hormigueaban. Luego todo dio vueltas y no pudo más, cerró los ojos para esperar el fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Luego de pegarse en la cabeza… no supo más.

La joven inconsciente, cercana al pozo devora huesos, no se dio cuenta que el fragmento que colgaba de su cuello, resplandeció con gran intensidad. Quizás cumpliéndole su mayor deseo a su portadora, sanar su corazón y volver a amar…

**Monte Hakurei, Sengoku Jidai.**

La tierra se removió embravecida en ese lugar. Un epitafio que llevaba consigo un rosario sagrado, sin poder dar explicación humana, se partió a la mitad… tras un resplandor rosado. De las profundidades de la misma, una mano, brotó del lugar… y luego otra. Dos manos diferentes salieron a la superficie a los pies del extinto monte.

Dos hombres salieron de la tierra, como si de florecillas se tratase. Sacudiéndose ambos, los restos de húmeda tierra de los ropajes. Y luego su mirada malvada se cruzó junto a una sonrisa. Se agacharon al mismo tiempo y del hueco en la tierra, tomaron sus armas. Sin tener que decir palabra alguna se alejaron de ese lugar a paso lento… no tenían prisa.

Solo uno en particular, cobrarse las cuentas pendientes con cierta bestia.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que… no dependían de un fragmento maligno, estaban vivos… muy vivos.

Pero luego… sin entenderlo, ambos guerreros, fueron tragados por un vórtice rosáceo… llevándolos a un lugar muy diferente al que ellos conocían.

**Horas atrás en el Bosque de InuYasha…**

Él no necesitaba otra cosa, nada ni nadie podrían quitarle el placer de ver a los ojos de ella… la mujer que siempre había amado. Aunque el destino de ambos fue cruel, él nunca pudo olvidarla, verla serena, sobre las raíces del Goshimboku… ese árbol significaba mucho para ambos… cuando ella abrió sus ojos, no hubo duda… realmente la amaba.

—Kikyo…

La cansada sacerdotisa, posó sus ojos de color chocolate sobre los ámbares del peliblanco. Sonrió con cansancio—Estaré bien… sólo necesito descansar.

—Pensé que habías muerto… después de que el Monte Hakurei se vino abajo.

La sacerdotisa sonrió falsamente—. Gracias por preocuparte, InuYasha, pero… no es momento de que te deshagas de mí. Todavía tengo cosas que hacer en este mundo, antes de regresar al Infierno y llevarte conmigo.

La pálida mujer siempre era así, InuYasha sabía que solamente era la imagen de la Kikyo que él amó hace ya 51 años… sí… había pasado un año desde que la búsqueda por los Fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, había comenzado y desde entonces la perla seguía incompleta… ellos tenían un cuarto de la joya y Naraku la otra proporción. Pero, InuYasha simplemente no podía olvidarse de sus recuerdos, ella no era la mujer que tenía vida, y su mirada era dulce… pero él no podía dejarla, no más, había decidido que Kikyo viva o no, era la mujer que amaba.

—Estaba muy preocupado—confesó el hanyou, poniéndose a la altura de la sacerdotisa y sin pedirle permiso. La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su cuello y aspirando el aroma de la mujer… aunque le sonaba familiar… jazmín… pero siempre la realidad le golpeaba en todos los sentidos, al sentir ese aroma –huesos y barro—qué se desprendían de ella. Pero no importaba… estaba con ella, podía incluso sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, incluso como cuando ella estaba viva—. No quiero volver a perderte, ya no más Kikyo… ya nada importa si tú no estás a mi lado.

La sacerdotisa, al mantener el abrazo con InuYasha, agradeció la cercanía ya que en sus pálidas mejillas se instaló un color rosa pálido y sintió algo que solamente sentía cuando estaba viva… poco a poco, fue respondiendo el abrazo del híbrido de plateados cabellos. Y se dejó envolver en el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos y las pequeñas serpientes recolectoras de almas. El ambiente se había tornado tranquilo, acogedor, nostálgico y romántico.

— ¿Y… Kagome? Ella es importante todavía para ti, no puedo viajar a tu lado, si ella sigue contigo.

—No importa Kagome ahora… sólo tú, mi dulce Kikyo—aceptó él, y algo en su interior supo que estuvo mal lo que le dijo a la sacerdotisa de barro. Aferrándose más a ella, porque esas palabras le supieron amargas.

—Entonces, prométeme que le dirás a Kagome qué comenzaré a viajar con ustedes, como _tú mujer. _

Kikyo, se estaba dejando llevar por los sentimientos humanos que su cuerpo lleno de memorias, todavía poseía. Pensó que los celos e inseguridades no podían volver a sentirlos, pero se sorprendió internamente al sentirse así. Y que su boca, se moviera sola para hacer su petición.

—Si así lo deseas… yo haré todo por ti, Kikyo…

—Márcame, márcame cómo tu mujer… y así ya nada podrá separarnos—la joven de lacios cabellos, sabía que para los demonios era importante marcar a sus parejas. Todo para que otros demonios, supieran de su dominio sobre la mujer… necesitaba que InuYasha lo hiciera… o sino… no podría estar tranquila. Ante la dorada mirada del mitad bestia, se descubrió el blanco cuello…

—Kikyo… yo… ¿estás segura?—el hanyou, no estaba seguro de lo que la mujer le pedía. Aunque tan entretenidos estaban, que el olfato de InuYasha no, notó, ese aroma a cerezos que desprendía Kagome.

El aroma de ambas mujeres era parecido, pero tan distinto a la vez, como ellas mismas. No era que Kikyo estuviera haciendo las cosas a propósito… pero de cierta forma, descansar en el Goshimboku, la hacía viajar en el tiempo. Recordando todo, antes de morir… y sellar al hombre frente a ella, en la madera del resistente cerezo.

Tan metidos estaban en sus asuntos, que ninguno notó la presencia de la joven del futuro y de los Fragmentos que ella llevaba en su cuello como collar. Misma que salió corriendo, en dirección a la espesura del bosque. Un nudo grueso se instaló en su garganta y finalmente… se desplomó. Desahogando su dolor…

• • • •

**• •**

**•**

**=InuYasha=  
Libro I. Saga de Shikon.  
Capítulo 1. La Jugarreta de la Perla**

•

**• • •**

**• • • •**

**Cabaña de la Anciana Kaede.**

— ¿Cree que tarde mucho en despertar, su excelencia?—preguntó preocupada, una exterminadora, observando con atención a su mejor amiga—. Lleva dos días, inconsciente…

—Posiblemente… la señorita Kagome, no quiere despertar. Seguramente el dolor que se instala en su corazón, es lo que le impide regresar a la realidad… es una manera de protegerse de la decepción—suspiró el monje, preocupado, mirando también a la joven del futuro—Y todo gracias a cierto muchachito descarriado…

Sango negó molesta por las acciones de InuYasha, ella no sabía qué había pasado entre sus dos amigos. Pero seguramente, Kikyo, estaba involucrada en todo ese problema. Apretó sus puños fuertemente sobre sus muslos, queriendo ir a donde el hanyou y reclamarle por ser un tonto. ¿Es que acaso, él no se daba cuenta de todo el sufrimiento que le causaba a la joven? Iba a buscarlo, pero una mano tibia se posó sobre su mano.

—No es el momento Sango.

— ¡Pero su excelencia… no es justo, Kagome no se merece esto! ¡Ella es tan buena y noble que…!

—Lo sé, Sango, pero no debemos involucrarnos donde no nos han llamado. Este problema entre la señorita Kagome, InuYasha y la señorita Kikyo, no tarda mucho en llegar a su fin. Aunque el resultado desfavorezca a alguna de las dos…

Ambos cerraron los ojos con tristeza, al saber que su amigo híbrido, tomaría la respuesta que más le interese… y todo el grupo sabía que Kagome Higurashi, no estaba en los planes de InuYasha. La mano de la exterminadora, acarició el rostro sereno de la azabache y suspiró con tristeza. Luego se levantó del suelo y salió de la cabaña, seguida de Miroku.

Shippo y Kirara, esperaban afuera, esperando buenas noticias. Pero el rostro del kitsune se entristeció cuando los dos adultos frente a él, simplemente negaron y se alejaron en silencio rumbo a la aldea para conseguir víveres…

—Los adultos, sí que son complicados—dijo el pequeño zorro a la gata de fuego—Pobre Kagome… —suspiró y se rascó la cabeza—. Kirara, iré a ver a Kagome, antes de que Sango y Miroku regresen.

El pequeño zorro, observaba a Kagome, dormir… llevaba dos días. Y parecía que ella no quería despertar; se sentó junto a ella cruzándose de brazos. Pero no se dio cuenta que la persona responsable del estado de su amiga, acababa de entrar.

—Vete de aquí, Shippo—habló, InuYasha, con suavidad. Tanta qué incluso Shippo, sintió miedo del peli plata—. Quiero estar un momento con Kagome, a solas.

Shippo negó y frunció el ceño, armándose de valor—. ¡No! ¡Tú vete de aquí, InuYasha! ¡Por tu culpa, Kagome, está así! ¡Además, escuché al monje Miroku decirle a Sango que Kagome, no quiere despertar gracias a ti!

El hanyou se quedó sin habla… nunca pensó que Kagome, no quisiera despertar. Además solamente recordaba qué encontró a la joven, desmayada, en un punto medio entre el pozo y el Goshimboku. Nunca se puso a pensar que el olor salino que percibió de Kagome, fuera por su culpa… y luego recordó… a Kikyo. Y que estuvo casi a punto de marcarla, pero algo se lo impidió. Aquella sacerdotisa solamente se puso de pie, con ayuda de sus serpientes se fue. Y luego cuando quería regresar a la aldea para esperar a la joven del futuro, la encontró pues sintió su aroma.

Cuando la encontró, estaba bien, pero inconsciente… nunca se imaginó que Kagome lo hubiera visto.

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella y Shippo que no estaba dispuesto a irse. Pero solamente se arremangó un poco las mangas. Se tronó los dedos, sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y un fuerte coscorrón le acomodó al niño. Un gritito ahogado salió de los labios de Shippo, segundos después un chichón humeante crecía en la cabeza del niño.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡InuYasha! ¿Por qué me pegas?—le recriminó, con ojos llorosos, voz chillona—. ¡Cuando despierte Kagome, le diré que me pegaste!—lloró, e InuYasha lo volvió a golpear—. ¡Eres un animal!

— ¡Lárgate, enano entrometido!—exclamó InuYasha. Tomando la cola felpuda de Shippo y lanzándolo fuera de la cabaña. Necesitaba un momento a solas con Kagome, se relajó una vez que vio que su lanzamiento fue perfecto—vio una estrella fugaz en el cielo—cuando lanzó al kitsune lejos. Luego regresó a la casa de madera y observó el rostro sereno de Kagome. Despierta o no, él debía decirle la decisión que tomó.

Tragó pesado, y sintió nervios, un miedo se instaló en su pecho. Inseguro de decirle a Kagome lo que había decidido… bueno, dormida, no podría mandarlo al suelo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello un poco frustrado e inhaló aire—. Kagome… yo sé que llevamos un año de conocernos… pero sinceramente debo decirte la verdad. Ya he tomado mi decisión… y debo seguir a mi corazón—algo le gritaba en el interior que no le dijera, porque no era lo que realmente sentía. Ver a la muchacha durmiendo, le dio paz y una felicidad que venía experimentando con ella desde que la había conocido—. Yo… he decidido quedarme con Kikyo… mi alma le pertenece al igual que mi corazón. De verdad, perdóname por no poderte corresponder de la manera que quisieras. Pero yo… amo a Kikyo—la boca del estómago le supo amarga y sus irises dorados captaron cuando de uno de los ojos de Kagome, salió una lágrima escurridiza. Pero ella no despertó—. Y creo que es momento de despedirnos definitivamente, fue un verdadero placer haberte conocido y estoy agradecido contigo, porque cuando nadie más creía en mí. Tú fuiste la única que lo hizo… luego llegó Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara… pero debo darle su lugar a la que será _mi mujer… _

Otra solitaria lágrima escurrió del lagrimal de Kagome.

—De verdad, perdóname. Pero no te puedo amar como a Kikyo—se disculpó una vez más. Y sabiendo que Sango y Miroku estaban lejos, él podría regresar con la joven a su época. Primero le quitó la cadenita con el cuarto del Fragmento de Shikon, iba a romper cualquier vínculo con la jovencita que ahora tenía entre sus brazos.

Algo dentro de él dolió, pero con destreza, también tomó la pesada mochila amarilla. Sintió miedo, de romper toda relación con la sacerdotisa del futuro. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y él era un hombre de palabra. Había prometido a Kikyo que pronto la traería a su lado.

Con mochila y joven en brazos, salió saltando rápidamente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, también interiormente, agradecía que la hermana menor de la que sería su mujer, no estaba en la aldea esos días. Así que alejándose rápidamente de la casa, pudo empezar a ver el follaje del bosque. Cada paso que daba se tornaba más pesado, y una ansiedad se instalaba feroz en su pecho. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Realmente lo desconocía. Vio el Goshimboku, el milenario árbol dónde acabó su vida y volvió a comenzar cuando conoció a la pelinegra que llevaba en brazos.

Al divisar el pozo devorador de huesos, dudó… tragó pesado y cerró los ojos. Intentando convencerse de que era lo mejor para Kagome, porque ella sufriría mucho cuando él, se emparejara con Kikyo definitivamente. Prefería que estuviera lejos y pronto le llegara la resignación. Sin dudarlo otro momento más… saltó… y pudo sentir la sensación de estar volando entre las dimensiones. Una luz rosada algo extraña lo rodeó y finalmente, con Kagome en brazos, se detuvo en pie sobre el suelo del Templo Higurashi.

De un salto, salió con la chica en brazos. E intentando ser discreto, se escabulló a la habitación de la azabache. Sus desarrolladas orejas descubrieron que no había nadie en casa de Kagome y suspiró un poco aliviado, no tenía cara para decirle a la familia de la miko que él había decidido, y no se había decidido por Kagome. No podría mirar a Naomi, Souta o al abuelo. Era mejor así… una silenciosa despedida. Recostó a la joven sobre su cama y sintió el aroma de la chica en toda la habitación. Se sentó a un lado de ella y acarició el rostro de la joven.

—Este es el adiós, Kagome—dijo él, ahora enredando sus dedos en las hebras azabaches de la chica—. De verdad, perdóname.

Acercó su rostro con gentileza y unió los labios de ella con los suyos en un casto beso. Sintiendo la suave piel de ella, cerró sus ojos y se quedó unos momentos así con ella… —. Adiós…

Se levantó de la cama, y echándole una última mirada algo inseguro, saltó por la ventana. En dirección al pozo y saltó, asegurándose de que Kagome no pudiera volver a pasar nunca más por la barrera del tiempo. Estaba seguro, pues él llevaba el fragmento que le permitía el acceso a la joven. Lo que no sabía, era que el enorme pedazo de la joya brillaba bajo su camisa… cumpliendo a medias, el deseo de la joven.

•

•

•

Naomi Higurashi, caminaba tranquilamente por las concurridas calles de Tokio. Llevaba en uno de sus brazos, una bolsa tejida para hacer sus compras en el mercado y el súper. Tenía tiempo suficiente, antes de ir a recoger al abuelo al Hospital. Sus delgados pies la conducían por las calles de Tokio y un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho causándole una preocupación desconocida. ¿Kagome estaría en peligro? Pensó en el momento que se detuvo frente a un cruce y miró al cielo.

Por alguna extraña razón, necesitaba regresar a su casa… las compras podían esperar. Incluso podía pedirle a Souta que la acompañara por la tarde y que el abuelo se quedara en casa descansando de sus visitas de rutina al médico. Doblando sus pasos en reversa, tomó un taxi.

—Al Templo Higurashi, por favor—dijo la bonita mujer, llevando una de sus manos hecha puño a la altura de su pecho con angustia—. Rápido, lo más rápido que pueda, por favor—volvió a repetir y el taxista asintió, conocía el camino hacía el templo que la mujer le había mencionado ya que era uno de los lugares sagrados más famosos por su árbol milenario.

—Con gusto, señora.

Hacía tan solo un día su adorada hija, se había alistado para regresar a la otra época con sus amigos y se quedaba tranquila porque sabía que InuYasha cuidaba de ella. Pero ahora tenía la enorme necesidad de regresar y cerciorarse que Kagome no estuviera en casa o que el chico de traje rojo la estuviera esperando para darle una mala noticia. Se impacientó un poco cuando el taxi se paró frente a un semáforo en rojo, sus manos inmediatamente apretaron su cartera con impaciencia y miró ansiosa a que el color del aparato cambiara de color para seguir avanzando por las calles.

•

•

•

**La Aldea de la Anciana Kaede.**

— ¡Maldito, perro!—lloró Shippo, sobándose la cabeza cuidando de no tocarse mucho el ardiente chichón que sobresalía por su cabeza pelirroja, estaba enojado y muy ofendido con aquel condenado salvaje. Le había pegado solo porque no quería dejar a Kagome a solas con él—. Nada más que despierte Kagome… haré que te mande muchas veces al piso.

Mientras el niño se quejaba, seguía caminando en dirección a la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa sin notar que el aire había cambiado.

— ¡Ey, Shippo!—el kitsune volteó a ver a quien le llamaba, encontrándose con Sango y Miroku que regresaban del pueblo con algunos víveres—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El niño frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos indignado—. ¡El baboso de InuYasha me pegó y me lanzó lejos de la cabaña de Kaede-san!

Sango y Miroku se miraron sorprendidos, pasando de largo al zorro mágico. La exterminadora no quería dejar a solas a su amiga con el hanyou pues estaba segura que InuYasha iba a hacer algo, desde que la había traído a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede había estado bastante raro. Y bueno, Miroku por más preocupado que estuviera no dejaría ir sola a la mujer que amaba.

— ¡¿Y Shippo, qué?! ¡Me duele la cabeza!—gritó el niño malhumorado, siguiendo a paso lento el sendero que sus otros dos amigos habían dejado para correr rumbo a Kagome.

Cuando Sango entró de golpe a la cabaña, la encontró vacía y su corazón se aceleró preocupado, cuando el monje le dio alcance también se quedó sin palabras, pues solo estaba el futón vacío de la miko del futuro pero ni rastro de ella. Examinaron rápidamente con la mirada la cabaña pero tampoco estaba la mochila de la chica.

— ¿Habrá regresado a su época?—preguntó Miroku preocupado—. La señorita Kagome, no estaba bien.

—Shippo dice que InuYasha estuvo aquí, seguramente ella despertó y la hizo enojar de nuevo—quiso razonar Sango pero algo de todo lo que estaba diciendo no le terminaba de convencer—. Estoy segura que ella regresará nada más se le pase el coraje.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome?—la voz de Shippo llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes y miraron al pequeño con un poco de pena pues ni ellos sabían exactamente qué había pasado con la sacerdotisa. Aunque si InuYasha tampoco estaba en la cabaña, seguramente había ido con la pelinegra a su época para hacerla regresar.

—_Kagome ya no va a regresar nunca más—_el grupo volteó inmediatamente al escuchar la tan conocida voz del hanyou, que ingresaba a la cabaña y de su ropaje sacaba el cuarto de perla que la muchacha solía llevar en el cuello. Lo miraron sorprendidos y con algo de horror en sus rostros. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La única vez que había sucedido algo así era casi al principio de todo, cuando Sesshomaru había atravesado con su mano el estómago de InuYasha y Naraku aprovechando la debilidad del presente frente a ellos para mandar a Royocan.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, perro tonto?—preguntó Shippo, apretando sus manitas con fuerza y viendo retador al hibrido.

Los dorados ojos del peli plata se posaron sobre el pequeño kitsune y con dureza le respondió—. Lo que escuchaste, enano, Kagome ya no va a volver. He decidido que es mejor que ella regrese a su época y viva en paz. Es por su bien pues aquí corre mucho peligro y yo ya _me canse_ de tener que estarla protegiendo cada que nos atacan.

Los ojos de sus amigos le miraban con reproche.

—No me miren así, es lo mejor para todos pues cuando nos enfrentemos en la batalla final con Naraku, Kagome no será de gran ayuda. No es ni siquiera la mitad de poderosa de lo que es Kikyo y…

Sango sin poder contenerse más, dio un paso al frente, había escuchado demasiado y no le iba a permitir a InuYasha menospreciar a su mejor amiga. Enfrentándolo con la mirada quedó a unos centímetros del níveo rostro del hanyou, inquietando un poco al mismo y preocupando al monje—. ¡Así que se trata de esto! ¡De Kikyo! ¿Crees que ella va a poder reemplazar a Kagome? ¡Ella no es ni siquiera la mitad de buena de lo que es Kagome!

— ¡Ella puede rastrear con mayor facilidad los fragmentos restantes! ¡Y puede cuidarse sola, Sango! ¡Entiéndanme, ya tomé mi decisión! Y esa fue la de quedarme con Kikyo… y reclamarla como _mi mujer… _

Aquellas palabras le sabían tan amargas en la boca y el desprecio que le mostraba Sango no lo hacían sentirse mucho mejor, buscó con la mirada la ayuda de Miroku pero el monje simplemente desvió la mirada a otra dirección dándole a entender que él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada.

— ¡Si fuera tan buena como dices, no se hubiera dejado atacar por Naraku en el Monte Hakurei! ¡Y si tan poderosa es, hubiera purificado a ese maldito en ese preciso momento!

— ¡Pero estaba débil por el campo del monte, Sango!

— ¡Eres un imbécil, InuYasha!—gritó la castaña, no soportando su coraje le estampó con toda la energía posible su mano en el rostro. Se escuchó el sonido sonoro de la bofetada y la marca roja se marcó inmediata. InuYasha no podía decir algo más, porque sentía que ese golpe se lo merecía.

Vio como la exterminadora salió hecha furia de la cabaña y se sintió horrible consigo mismo, con Kagome, y con sus amigos.

— ¡Tonto!—gritó Shippo con lágrimas enojadas en sus ojos y le metió una patada que por obvias razones y diferencia de fuerzas no le dolió nada. Le vio salir detrás de Sango y luego Miroku que lo miró gélidamente, solo le puso una mano en el hombro para luego suspirar y darle alcance a los otros dos fuera de la cabaña. E incluso Kirara guardó silencio pasando de largo a su lado.

¿Realmente había tomado la decisión correcta?

Se quedó en medio de la vieja cabaña sopesando todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de minutos.

•

•

•

**Casa de los Higurashi.**

Kagome, sentía que le perforaban la cabeza con un martillo y sintiendo una gran angustia en su pecho pestañeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la luz a su alrededor. Todo le daba vueltas y al incorporarse sobre la superficie blanda sintió vértigo. ¿Dónde estaba? Al notar el color rosa predominante en el lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. ¿Qué había pasado? No lograba comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos…

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—preguntó la muchacha, incorporándose sobre su cama. Intentó levantarse pero carecía de fuerzas en las piernas—. ¿I-InuYasha?—preguntó sin entender del todo.

Como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cara, los recuerdos del día que había regresado al Sengoku la llenaron de información. Recordando que justo cuando llegaba al borde del Goshimboku los vio… a él… besando con gran ternura a su antecesora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía de ser así? ¿Hasta cuándo InuYasha seguiría hiriéndola de esa manera?

—Soy una tonta—se dijo así misma y sollozó amargamente, tapando con una de sus manos los lastimeros sonidos que salían de su boca. Dejó que todo su dolor fluyera.

Sumergida en su dolor, no escuchó cuando la puerta principal de su casa sonó fuertemente anunciando la llegada de alguien ni tampoco notó que subían apresurados unos pies por las escaleras. Su puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Naomi.

— ¿Kagome?—fue sacada de su dolor interno, y al enfocar sus azules ojos sobre los de su madre más lágrimas cayeron ardientes por sus ojos. Naomi inmediatamente dejó las llaves de la casa en la cómoda de su hija para ir y estrecharla entre sus maternales brazos y consolar a su hija. No quería preguntarle porque de su llanto, algo le decía que cierto joven con orejas de perro tenía que ver.

— ¡Mamá!—lloró la chica, aferrándose cómo una niña indefensa entre los brazos de su madre.

—Todo estará bien, cariño—susurró Naomi, intentando reconfortarla un poco.

La joven mujer abrazaba con gran necesidad a la otra escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre. Sintiendo en su mojada nariz el suave perfume que su madre solía desprender siempre, un aroma que la consolaba en momentos como ese. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto llorar? Ya no lo recordaba, habían sido muchas. Y agradecía internamente que ella siempre estuviera ahí.

—Querida, sea lo que sea… todo estará bien. Debes ser fuerte—una lágrima salió de los ojos de Naomi.

—To-todo se ha te-terminado madre—confesó Kagome—. No po-podré volver nunca con los chicos e InuYasha…. Él… tomó una decisión.

Naomi por fin comprendía todo. Sabía que en la época dónde solo su adorada hija podía viajar, había una muchacha que le robaba el aliento al peli plata y ahora sabía que él había decidido por una de las dos, provocándole a su retoño un enorme dolor en el corazón.

Comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna que solía cantarle a la pelinegra cuando era un bebé para que durmiera, una canción que acompañaría a Kagome durante su niñez y ahora parte de su adolescencia.

—Debes estar tranquila cariño, las cosas pasan por algo. Ya vendrá algo mucho mejor para ti… solo el destino sabe porque hace las cosas.

—Pero mamá… yo… yo… amo a InuYasha y él…

—Shhh… tranquila querida, todo estará bien.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron en esa habitación y que las horas pasaron con gran rapidez ya que incluso el abuelo tuvo que regresar solo de su cita de rutina en el Hospital y Souta había regresado de la escuela. Ambos hombres, al notar que no había movimiento alguno en la casa decidieron subir a buscar a Naomi, pero al encontrar a Kagome entre los brazos de la mayor guardaron silencio.

—Hermana…

—Souta, querido, por favor ayúdenme a preparar la comida. En un momento los alcanzaremos. Abuelo… por favor descansa—pidió Naomi de manera amable a ambos y ellos se esfumaron por la puerta dejándolas a solas nuevamente.

—No quiero comer.

—Kagome, querida debes entender que estas cosas son así. El primer amor siempre duele mucho y más cuando no es correspondido. Sé que eres una muchacha fuerte y podrás reponerte.

—Pero mamá…

Naomi deshizo el abrazo y tomó a su hija por los hombros, sonrió con tristeza para ella y besó su frente. Limpiando en el camino las abundantes lágrimas de las mejillas juveniles—. Todo a su tiempo, mi amor.

Con esto la mujer madura, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome en total silencio. El nudo en su garganta se volvió a formar doloroso y la impulsó a llorar nuevamente, se abrazó a sí misma y quiso pensar que en cualquier momento aquel joven iría a buscarla…

—No seas tonta, Kagome, él no regresará…

Recordó en su mente la voz lastimera de InuYasha, pidiéndole perdón por haber elegido a Kikyo, y decirle que había decidido seguir a su eterno amor a cualquier parte. Quería ser egoísta y que InuYasha la mirara solamente a ella, pero aquel ser había decidido por ambas… y ella había perdido. Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro, se levantó de la cama, asomándose por la ventana notando que la noche había caído sobre ella, dirigió su mirada hacía el templo donde el pozo que la llevaría a la otra época estaba.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que el fragmento que tenía de la Perla de Shikon ya no la acompañaba más y sonrió con amargura al percatarse de que InuYasha le había negado el paso al Sengoku. ¿Tan decidido estaba? Apretó sus puños sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y con ello se dio media vuelta.

Fue rumbo a su armario, buscando su bata de baño y un shampoo de espuma que solía usar cuando estaba en su casa después de sus largos viajes con los muchachos. Un baño caliente la ayudaría a despejar la mente.

…

El ambiente se sentía tenso e incómodo en la mesa, Souta juraba que podía percibir un aura azulina desprendiéndose del cuerpo de su hermana. Y el silencio que emitía su abuelo y madre no ayudaba para nada, los dos adultos cenaban en completo silencio y evitaban el contacto visual con la joven. Picó sin ganas los guisantes que había en su plato con carne y puré… el hambre se le había quitado.

Vio a Kagome, llevarse a la boca un pedazo de carne y luego beber un poco de té. Pero comía prácticamente porque su cuerpo se lo pedía no porque realmente tuviera ganas de hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías pasarme la sal, hermana?—preguntó Souta.

—Ten—contestó Kagome de forma monótona, pasándole al menor el salero.

Cuando Kagome estaba por engullir otro pedazo de carne, un fuerte ruido los alarmó.

Un temblor bastante pronunciado hizo levantarse a la familia Higurashi de su lugar en la mesa, todos se miraron con preocupación y las tres miradas se posaron sobre la joven. ¿Sería InuYasha? Souta sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió al lado de su madre abrazándose a su cintura y el abuelo miró preocupado también colocándose junto a los otros dos.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó el abuelo, intentando mantenerse sereno.

Kagome miró a su familia preocupada negando con la cabeza—. No lo sé… Iré a ver.

— ¡No espera, Kagome!—exclamó su madre preocupada—. ¿Qué tal si es algo peligroso?

—Yo puedo cuidarme, mamá, abuelo, Souta—contestó la miko, armándose de valor pues en esos momentos no había nadie quien pudiera auxiliarla, no estaba Sango, Miroku o InuYasha para protegerla. Debía ser fuerte por su familia.

Fue a la cocina aún bajo la mirada preocupada de sus familiares, sin quitar la mirada de ella. La escucharon revolver algunas cosas de los cajones, cuando la muchacha regresó empuñaba un cuchillo grande con bastante filo.

— ¿Q-qué vas a h-hacer con eso, hermana?—preguntó Souta un poco asustado.

—No se preocupen. Yo los protegeré—dijo la joven y fue directo a la entrada, abrió la puerta y Naomi miró los pelinegros cabellos desvanecerse al otro lado de la puerta. Abrazó a su hijo menor con preocupación.

…

La joven miko caminaba con pasos temblorosos por el patio de su casa, observando todo a su paso aunque por la carencia de iluminación en el lugar no divisaba todo bien. Levantó el cuchillo para defenderse en caso necesario pero no había nada, un presentimiento antes conocido para ella llamó su atención proveniente del templo familiar donde estaba el pozo devorador de huesos. Sintió nervios al pensar que posiblemente se trataba de InuYasha ya que era el único a parte de ella que podía traspasar la barrera del tiempo.

Respiró profundo conteniendo el naciente coraje que le llenó el pecho, dispuesta a gritarle a InuYasha lo estúpido que era e insensible. Deslizó la puerta corrediza del templo y antes de poder gritar su boca se secó.

—Dios mío… no puede ser…

El cuchillo que la miko llevaba para defenderse no iba a ser necesario después de todo. Frente a ella a los pies del pozo devorador de huesos, se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Bankotsu el líder de los Siete Guerreros y su hermano de armas Jakotsu. Desmayados y con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo.

Kagome Higurashi, cayó de rodillas fuertemente frente a los dos cuerpos ahí inertes.


	2. Los guerreros del tiempo

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA, PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA.

* * *

**• • • •**

**• •**

**•**

**=InuYasha=  
Libro I. Saga de Shikon.  
Capítulo 2. Los guerreros que sobrepasaron las barreras del tiempo.**

**•**

**• • •  
• • • •**

Las manos le temblaron y sin poder evitarlo, soltó el cuchillo que llevaba consigo, a un lado lejos de las manos de ese par de psicópatas que estaban desmayados frente a ella, con temblores se intentó reincorporar pero no pudo ya que en cualquier momento aquel par podía despertar. Escuchó que su familia venía a socorrerla, pero eso le dio las fuerzas de levantarse rápidamente.

— ¡No entren!—gritó Kagome, cerrando la puerta corrediza de golpe e impidiendo que su madre o su abuelo la abrieran.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué está pasando, estás bien?—preguntó Naomi desde el exterior del templo preocupada por el grito que dio su hija.

— ¡No vengan! Es peligroso—volvió a decir la miko desde el interior, no quitándole jamás la mirada a Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

— ¡Por favor, hija, abre!—pidió su abuelo, intentando forzar la puerta pero no lo conseguía gracias a que la miko estaba poniendo toda su fuerza sobre la misma.

Naomi miró al abuelo y él negó con la cabeza—. Esperemos a que Kagome nos abra, deberá hacerlo tarde o temprano.

En el interior la joven se dejó resbalar sobre su espalda hasta el piso, estrellando su trasero sin gentileza contra la dura madera del templo. Y siguió mirando a los guerreros que no daban señal de despertar pronto, fue cuando notó que de la cabeza de Bankotsu un charco de sangre emanaba manchando el borde del pozo y manchando la madera, ensuciando parte de su armadura. Miró a Jakotsu y el afeminado guerrero traía una herida en el costado derecho.

¿Por qué estaban ellos ahí?

Armándose de valentía y cobardía al mismo tiempo se acercó a ellos para observarlos un poco mejor, quedando a centímetros del rostro del moreno.

De un instante a otro, Bankotsu había abierto los ojos y por instinto llevó sus manos al cuello de la mujer que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Pero gracias a la herida en su cabeza no pudo ejercer la fuerza necesaria para herirla o trozarle el cuello, dos pares de azules se encontraron, luego el guerrero cerró sus ojos debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Kagome se alejó aterrada y vio que con ellos estaban sus armas. La enorme alabarda Banryuu y la espada serpiente a cada lado de ambos guerreros, debía quitárselas sino ahí mismo podrían matarla a ella y luego a su madre, hermano y abuelo.

Por el descuido de dejar la puerta, su abuelo abrió de golpe mirando sorprendido la situación.

— ¿Qué es esto, hija?—preguntó el mayor, viendo a los dos guerreros.

— ¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó horrorizada Naomi al ver a ambos personajes heridos y la gran mancha de sangre que habían dejado a su paso—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué están aquí?

— ¡Mamá, hermana!—exclamó Souta, viendo el panorama con miedo.

—Ellos son peligrosos—dijo Kagome—. Ellos son guerreros del Sengoku—continuó la chica mirando a sus familiares con precaución.

—De todas formas, no podemos dejarlos aquí. Están heridos—dijo el abuelo, acercándose un poco pero la muchacha interpuso uno de sus brazos para evitar que se acercara de más—. Kagome, en ese estado podrían morir, debemos llamar una ambulancia.

— ¡No! ¡Ellos son criminales! Podrían matar a los paramédicos con el chasquido de sus dedos… de-debemos llevarlos dentro. Yo me ocuparé de ellos—dijo la chica no muy segura de sus palabras ya que lidiar con ambos mercenarios era poner en riesgo la vida de todos en ese lugar.

Tragó pesado no entendiendo como era posible que ambos hombres estuvieran ahí, si ellos habían muerto durante el derrumbe del Monte Hakurei. Ella había visto cómo Bankotsu era consumido por el asqueroso cuerpo de Naraku, la última vez que lo vio parecía no tener arrepentimiento alguno de todo lo que había hecho.

—Ayúdenme—pidió la joven, quitando del camino de los guerreros sus armas. Souta se acercó a la alabarda y con mucho esfuerzo a penas y pudo moverla un pelo—. Esa alabarda es demasiado pesada para un humano cualquiera, Souta, déjala ahí.

—Entonces me llevaré esto—dijo el menor, tomando la espada serpiente entre sus pequeños brazos y con esfuerzo la alejó de Jakotsu.

— ¿Sabes sus nombres, Kagome?—preguntó Naomi.

—Sí, este de aquí es Bankotsu—contestó la miko, señalando al moreno de larga trenza—. Y ese de ahí es Jakotsu, son hermanos o algo así.

La mujer asintió no preguntando más, pues solamente su hija sabía lo que hacía, siempre estaría para apoyarla en todo. Así que entre los tres, cargaron el pesado cuerpo de Bankotsu y arrastrando sus pies, lo llevaron a tropezones dentro de la casa. Naomi fue a buscar unas toallas para que la sangrante cabeza del moreno no manchara sus sillones del líquido carmesí. Lo pusieron en el sofá largo.

Hicieron lo mismo con Jakotsu, pero era menos pesado que Bankotsu pero no fue más fácil poder trasladarlo rumbo a la casa. En el camino dejaron un rastro de sangre perteneciente a los dos heridos mercenarios. Al día siguiente, Kagome se dijo que limpiaría eso si no quería que los visitantes al templo hicieran preguntas indiscretas.

¿Por qué estaba pasando todo aquello?

La misma Kagome desconocía que todo aquello era gracias al deseo doloroso que le había pedido al fragmento de la Perla de Shikon. Lo que más desconocía eran todos los problemas que ese par de hombres le iban a causar antes de regresar al Sengoku.

Al cerrar la puerta de su casa vio que su madre ya se encontraba bajando las escaleras con vendas, alcohol, y más cosas de primeros auxilios. Aunque estaba más que segura que esos dos iban a necesitar algunos puntos por las tremendas heridas que traían, si no se apresuraba podría haber complicaciones. Buscó con la mirada la presencia de fragmentos de la perla pero no encontró nada.

—No puede ser…

El abuelo miró preocupado a su nieta—. ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?

La chica había llevado uno de sus dedos a la altura de sus labios, mordiéndolo un poco pero cuando el mayor le habló salió de sus pensamientos—. Eh… nada, nada—movió sus manos rápidamente—. Pensamientos míos.

—Vamos hija, hay que curarlos—animó Naomi, sonriendo suavemente al ver que el semblante triste de su hija se había esfumado por la repentina presencia de esos dos chicos en su casa. Esperaba que al menos ellos dos mantuvieran ocupada la mente de la miko un buen tiempo hasta que pudiera olvidar a InuYasha. Naomi puso en la mesa de centro de la sala el botiquín de primeros auxilios—. Iré por un cuenco con agua tibia para limpiar sus heridas.

—Mamá… ellos van a necesitar suturas—dijo Kagome un poco preocupada—. Y no, no es viable llamar un médico. Nos van a preguntar cómo es que se hicieron estas heridas… yo lo haré.

Souta miró sorprendido a su hermana—. ¿Tú sabes dar sutura, hermana?

La pelinegra sonrió—. Sí, en la otra época, tuve que aprender a curar a mis amigos después de algunas batallas y arreglárnoslas con lo que tuviéramos a la mano. Allá no hay medicamentos que puedan ayudarnos, allá hay que fabricarlos con plantas medicinales de los campos.

—Fascinante—dijo el abuelo, entrelazando sus arrugadas manos detrás de su cintura—. Kagome… ¿No has considerado en estudiar medicina?

La muchacha rio por el comentario—. Lo pensaré abuelo… ni siquiera he terminado la secundaria.

La familia Higurashi esa noche se dedicó a curar las heridas de los guerreros. Ellos totalmente ajenos a todo a su alrededor.

A la madrugada, había muchas gasas llenas de sangre, la sala olía a alcohol, vendas y las armaduras de Bankotsu y Jakotsu habían sido retiradas de su cuerpo. El reloj de la sala sonó marcando la media noche y Kagome se limpió el sudor de la frente, observando que su hermano menor se había quedado dormido, el abuelo ya cabeceaba en uno de los sillones y su madre era la que resistía el cansado trabajo de curación junto a ella.

—Creo que con eso será suficiente—dijo Kagome a su madre.

Naomi asintió, tomando la bandeja de agua sucia entre sus manos—. Llevaré esto al fregadero y regresaré por Souta para llevarlo a dormir. Despierta al abuelo y dile que ya suba a su habitación.

—Si mamá—respondió la joven, había comenzado a guardar algunas vendas en el botiquín—. Y… gracias.

Naomi sonrió y desapareció en la cocina.

La joven miko se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, observando a los dos guerreros que parecían estar luchando contra el dolor que les provocaban esas raras heridas, pero bastante resistentes ambos, dirigió su azulada mirada hacía su abuelo y con cuidado lo movió un poco.

—Abuelo… es hora de ir a dormir—comentó la chica y el anciano con algo de dificultad por su avanzada edad, asintió, tomándose la cadera al momento de subir lentamente por las escaleras rumbo a su alcoba. Lo mismo hizo con Souta y el menor también siguió minutos después el mismo camino que su abuelo escaleras arriba. Para cuando su madre regresó sonrió al ver que su hija se había encargado de todo.

—Traeré unas mantas para los muchachos—finalizó Naomi, dando un pequeño bostezo en el camino.

—Sí, yo los vigilaré—Kagome se sentó en el mismo sofá que su abuelo minutos atrás. Respirando profundo pues se había agotado bastante. Las curaciones eran algo agotadoras, sobre todo porque sin que su familia lo supiera, ella ejercía un poco de su energía espiritual para que las heridas no se infectaran y sanaran pronto.

Se talló la cara con sueño y bostezó profundamente. Hasta que su madre regresó con un par de mantas, las echaron sobre los cuerpos durmientes.

—Buenas noches, Kagome—se despidió su madre, dándole un beso en la frente y luego subió por las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, mamá—contestó Kagome, terminando de arropar a ambos mercenarios. Los observó con precaución durante unos instantes y finalmente vio que ninguno despertaría durante la noche, así que se dirigió al apagador de la sala. Tras dejar en completa oscuridad el lugar ella también se dirigió a su habitación sin darse cuenta de que en ningún momento, pensó en InuYasha y su dolorosa decisión.

…

Abrió de golpe sus azulados ojos al sentir la luz sobre su rostro. Al sentarse con brusquedad en esa superficie blanda sintió que se le perforaba la cabeza, inconscientemente llevó su mano a esa zona punzante, donde sintió los hilos de unas costuras. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Palpó con las yemas de sus dedos la recién descubierta herida y chasqueó la lengua al sentir dolor, con la otra mano se tomó la cabeza y pestañeó varias veces. Observando todo el lugar a su alrededor, ¿Dónde estaba? Todo era tan extraño…

Su afilada mirada enfocó rápidamente a Jakotsu, que dormía tranquilamente en una especie de futon de color azul. Siguió recorriendo el lugar sin moverse del lugar donde estaba reposando, solamente se retiró la rara manta que desprendía un suave aroma femenino.

—Ey… Jakotsu, despierta—dijo Bankotsu, todavía azorado—. ¡Jakotsu! ¡Joder!

Se levantó de esa cosa con algo de dificultad y se encontró con que estaba descalzo, y también cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba su armadura, la buscó con la mirada encontrándola sobre una especie de mesa chaparra, doblada junto a su calzado. Alguien los había curado.

Llegó hasta su hermano de armas y lo movió un poco, frunció el ceño al ver que Jakotsu estaba babeando mientras soñaba algo. Lo zarandeó molesto y vio al otro removerse molesto.

— ¡Ay!—exclamó, dolorido por el brusco movimiento y el dolor en uno de sus costados. Al abrir sus ojos, estaba listo para matar al intruso que le interrumpía su sueño, pero al ver que solo se trataba de Bankotsu, relajó la expresión—. Bankotsu… hermano… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas así?

—Observa—comentó el guerrero, señalando el lugar—. Estamos en un lugar extraño y no tengo a mi Banryuu y tampoco tienes tu espada.

Jakotsu se incorporó sobre el objeto mullido con dificultad por el dolor en su costado y abrió su boca sorprendido al ver lo extraño que era el lugar. Frente a ellos había una caja de color gris con un par de antenas. Un aroma raro estaba en todo el lugar y la manta que cubría a Jakotsu también desprendía un perfume.

— ¿En dónde estamos, hermano?

—No lo sé y eso quiero averiguar—dijo el mercenario, algo arisco por la extrañeza de ese lugar. No se escuchaba ruido alguno por ningún lado. Solo el sonido de algo llamó su atención, se acercó a otro extraño objeto que estaba pegado en la pared y tenía doce números acomodados en circunferencia, mientras una manecilla se movía lentamente. No parecía peligroso—. Estate alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

—Hermano… solo recuerdo que… ¡Ay, mi cabeza!—se quejó el afeminado chico—. Recuerdo haber salido de la tierra otra vez y luego una extraña luz nos tragó en su interior y de ahí no recuerdo nada…

Bankotsu prestó atención a lo que su hermano le decía, tenía razón. Eso había pasado, ellos iban a ir a buscar a Naraku para cobrarse el vil engaño para que trabajaran para él y de paso joder a InuYasha. Pero esa curiosa luz rosada los había tragado… ahora ellos estaban ahí heridos en un extraño lugar. El mercenario ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de calzarse o ponerse su armadura pues con un solo golpe suyo podría matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, así que inspeccionó la casa. Entró en otra habitación donde el piso era raro a cuadros blancos y negros, brilloso y frío. Había una mesa y seis sillas de madera acomodadas pulcramente, luego más cosas extrañas. Parecía un lugar donde los inquilinos de esa choza preparaban alimentos.

Después regresó y vio que Jakotsu seguía ahí sentado viendo fascinado el extraño objeto con manecillas pegado a la pared, negó con la cabeza.

Luego subió las escaleras y el rechinido de la madera lo pusieron alerta, gruñó molesto al saber que ese mínimo sonido podía alertar a quien estuviera ahí. Siguió subiendo las escaleras y se quedó pasmado con el ceño fruncido al ver que una puerta se abría, dispuesto a atacar se preparó, pero nunca esperó ver a un anciano con ropas extrañas rascarse el trasero, mirarlo adormilado.

—Veo que ya despertaste—dijo el abuelo, y bostezó largamente—. Si buscas el baño, está al final del pasillo, pero deberás esperar… iré yo primero.

Bankotsu se quedó pasmado en su lugar sin terminar de entender exactamente que pasaba. Aquel anciano se metió en otra puerta y tardó algunos minutos, luego escuchó el sonido como de un río correr.

—Todo tuyo—dijo el abuelo, aún adormilado y volvió a encerrarse en su habitación.

— ¿Un qué?—se preguntó Bankotsu, todavía algo sorprendido al ver que aquel viejo no le temía e incluso lo pasó de largo para seguir durmiendo. Se encogió de hombros y fue al lugar donde el anciano se había metido.

Vio más cosas extrañas, un objeto de porcelana de gran tamaño con un ovalo, un tipo de asiento acojinado, levantó una ceja sin entender qué demonios eran todas aquellas cosas. Lo único que reconoció frente a él fue un espejo. Lo demás era completamente extraño… varios olores se mezclaban ahí gracias a los frascos con líquidos de colores ahí en repisas de metal.

Absorto en sus observaciones, no notó que alguien más se dirigía al mismo lugar donde estaba él.

— ¡Kya!—un grito femenino lo hizo brincar de la impresión, pues a sus espaldas una mujer gritaba asustada al verlo ahí. Bueno parecía que al menos esa mujer lo reconocía… sonrió con cinismo, al darse la vuelta su sonrisa desapareció al percatarse de la identidad de esa mujer.

— ¡Tú!

— ¿Por qué no avisas que estabas usando el baño?—gritó Kagome, todo rastro de sueño se le había ido de su persona, al encontrarse de frente con la enorme presencia del moreno.

Bankotsu se puso en guardia y con la mirada buscó al hibrido que estaba con esa mujer. La recordaba bastante bien, ella era la mujer de esa bestia.

— ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?—preguntó Bankotsu, esperando que de alguna parte saliera InuYasha.

Kagome se molestó—. ¡Es mi casa, tarado!—exclamó ella molesta.

El alboroto que ambos estaban causando en la entrada del baño provocó que de las habitaciones contiguas, saliera una adormilada Naomi, el abuelo con mirada de pocos amigos y Souta restregándose los ojos con sueño.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—preguntó Naomi, viendo a su hija y al muchacho que habían curado durante la madrugada—. Oh… ya veo… despertó el muchacho herido.

Bankotsu desvió su mirada ante la otra mujer que parecía tampoco temerle y vio al chiquillo que lo miraba con sueño mezclado con curiosidad. Frunció el ceño y con poca delicadeza, chocó el hombro de la miko.

— ¡Oye, maleducado!—dijo Kagome—. ¡Ay!—exclamó irritada al ver que el mercenario bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad. Aunque si le sorprendía verlo en pie después de la cantidad de sangre que había perdido por la herida en la cabeza, aunque mentalmente agradecía que no intentó estrangularla ahí frente a su familia o la cosa se hubiera puesto verdaderamente fea. Bankotsu pudo haber atacado a sus familiares si intentaban auxiliarla pero afortunadamente el mercenario no hizo nada.

Lo siguió escaleras abajo para seguir discutiendo, cuando sus pies tocaron la tibia madera lo vio amarrarse la pechera de su armadura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó la Higurashi, arrugando la nariz, pues ni un gracias o algo. Aunque no lo esperaba de un tipo tan grosero como Bankotsu.

—Nos largamos de aquí—contestó el chico de manera fría, sin dirigirle la mirada—. Levántate, Jakotsu.

—Pero Bank…

— ¡Oh vamos no seas niña!—dijo el moreno, molesto, él no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie ni mucho menos de esa mujer. Estaba esperando encontrarse con InuYasha y batallar, pero se estaba tardando demasiado.

La miko observaba todos los movimientos de ambos mercenarios, Jakotsu parecía indiferente a la situación y molestia de su compañero, con flojera y algo de dificultad se ponía las botas de combate—Eres un malagradecido—dijo Kagome, llamando la atención de ambos—. Si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente los hubiera dejado que se desangraran en la calle.

— ¿A qué te refieres, miko?—preguntó Jakotsu ahora sí interesado.

—Me refiero, a que mi familia y yo, los curamos. Y los dos son unos malagradecidos—se quejó, mientras Bankotsu chasqueaba la lengua fastidiado, esa mujer era realmente insoportable—. Ahora… ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? ¿No se supone que estaban muertos?

—Que te importa—contestó el moreno de larga trenza, grosero.

— ¡Eres un…!

—Mucho cuidado mujer, porque puedo matarte si quiero—contestó el mercenario cada vez más enfadado—. Por cierto… ¿dónde se está escondiendo esa bestia cobarde?—preguntó buscando con la mirada a InuYasha.

La mirada azulina de Kagome se oscureció por un momento al saber de quien hablaba el guerrero, desvió un poco la mirada y él lo noto de inmediato.

—Es verdad—intervino Jakotsu—. ¿Dónde está mi lindo InuYasha?

—Él no está aquí—comentó ella de golpe—. Y ustedes no pueden salir de aquí.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿A caso, tu nos lo impedirás?—se burló Bankotsu, terminando con su armadura. La cabeza todavía le punzaba por el golpe que se había dado y eso lo estaba poniendo de malas junto al chillón temperamento de la miko de extrañas ropas. Fue ahí cuando la observó que llevaba un extraño pantalón de color amarillo y una extraña hakama con un dibujo de un gato sonriendo.

— ¡Claro que sí!—dijo Kagome—. ¡Están heridos y simplemente no pueden salir de aquí! Este lugar no es como ustedes lo imaginan…

— ¿Qué cosas dices, miko?—preguntó Jakotsu, terminando de ponerse sus botas y acomodarse su kimono.

—Si se van… estoy segura que se perderán. Este lugar no es como el que ustedes conocen, causarían muchísimos problemas.

Bankotsu se rio cínicamente, provocando que la miko frunciera más el ceño. Ese sujeto lograba sacarla de sus casillas con gran facilidad.

— ¿Qué sabes, tú?

Antes de que siguieran peleando, por las escaleras, bajó la madre de Kagome y les regaló a ambos una sonrisa que los sacó de _onda. _

—Buenos días, muchachos. Me alegra ver que ya hayan despertado y se encuentren mucho mejor—comentó Naomi, tanto Bankotsu como Jakotsu se miraron sin entender del todo la actitud de la mujer. ¿Esa mujer no sabía quiénes eran ellos? La miko frente a ellos sí los conocía y sabía de qué eran capaces, pero la otra al parecer no—. Si se piensan ir… primero desayunen con nosotros.

— ¡Mamá!

Naomi sonrió divertida por la actitud de su hija—. Oh vamos, Kagome, seguramente tienen hambre. ¿No es así?

Jakotsu se levantó entusiasmado—. ¡Yo si le acepto el desayuno, señora!

— ¡Jakotsu!—exclamó Bankotsu fastidiado, llevándose una mano a la frente. Su condenado hermano no aprendía… que confianzudo era.

Enfrentó nuevamente a la miko con la mirada, desviándola solamente para ver como a tropezones. Jakotsu se iba como perrito faldero detrás de la mujer que era la madre de la sacerdotisa, de ambas miradas azulinas salían chismas.

—Maldición…

—_ ¡Kagome, dile al abuelo y a Souta que se preparen porque el desayuno estará listo pronto!_—exclamó Naomi desde la cocina.

La mencionada bufó fastidiada y sin despegarle la mirada al guerrero Bankotsu ni un segundo, subió las escaleras para buscar a sus familiares.

…

Bankotsu se quedó todavía parado en medio de ese lugar, vio bajar al chiquillo de hace un rato vestido con más ropa rara y verlo con miedo, correr rumbo a la cocina donde estaba su confianzudo compañero y su madre. Negó con la cabeza y decidió ir a ver qué demonios estaba haciendo Jakotsu en ese lugar.

Naomi se percató de la presencia de él y le sonrió, Bankotsu no regresó el gesto. Se quedó sin expresión alguna en su rostro, observando como Jakotsu parecía un chiquillo descubriendo cosas nuevas.

— ¿Qué es eso, señora?—preguntó el afeminado guerrero, señalando un utensilio de cocina en forma de globo.

—Es un batidor—dijo Naomi simplemente, sonriendo al ver que todos los amigos de Kagome eran así—. Ven, lava tus manos y ayúdame a preparar el desayuno. ¿Te parece?

La boca de Jakotsu se hizo un suave 'o' y se señaló así mismo—. ¿Yo?

—Claro, yo te enseño.

El guerrero se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que Naomi le pidió, fregó sus manos en la tarja mientras Bankotsu observaba todo con lujo de atención. Cuando la madura mujer sacó de un cajón un cuchillo se tensó y se puso a la defensiva, pero solo la vio cortar una rebanada de carne rosada o algún producto de extraña procedencia, verterlo en cuadritos sobre los huevos que Jakotsu estaba batiendo fascinado. Hizo lo mismo de picar una cebolla, y echarlos a la mezcla.

—Mira Bank—habló Jakotsu—. Nunca antes había hecho esto. Es divertido.

Suspiró fastidiado, al ver que su compañero muchas veces bajaba la guardia con gran facilidad. Aunque admitía que esa mujer y ese chiquillo miedoso eran inofensivos, minutos después bajaba el más anciano de esa casa, vio al hombre salir por la puerta de ese lugar y regresar con un rollo de papel. Lo vio servirse en un recipiente un líquido negro, echarle azúcar y beber de él mientras leía el rollo con letras.

—Ahora, te enseñaré a freírlos—comentó Naomi, sacando a Bankotsu de su análisis visual mientras prendía otro extraño objeto, de una cosa rara salía fuego, ponía encima otra cosa para cocinar la mezcla de huevos.

— ¡Se ve fácil!

—Es fácil, pero si no tienes cuidado puedes quemarte. El aceite quema muy feo—comentó la mujer, mientras movía con gracia un par de palillos sobre la mezcla y el calor del fuego cocinaba el alimento.

— ¡Mamá, ya está el jugo!

—Muy bien, Souta, saca vasos suficientes para todos y llévalo a la mesa.

—Sí.

— ¡Mira Bank, huele delicioso! ¡Ay que hambre tengo!—dijo Jakotsu, saboreándose lo que se cocinaba en el sartén.

Otro sonido llamó la atención de ambos guerreros, un timbre saliendo de una caja oscura que se apagó de un foco rojo. Echando un par de tostadas.

Bankotsu pensaba en esos momentos que todo lo que estaba pasando era realmente raro. Bastante… ¿por qué estaba vivo? Al menos sabía qué para algo había revivido… su meta principal era acabar con el maldito Naraku por haberlo engañado a él y sus hermanos, luego se encargaría del hibrido. Por cierto… ¿Dónde estaba? Desde que había despertado y visto a la mujer de extraños ropajes sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que aquel hanyou apareciera.

Pero estaba seguro que una hora había pasado desde que despertó y no había ninguna pista de InuYasha cerca.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó la escalera rechinar y los pies de la sacerdotisa llamaron su atención. Volvía a utilizar sus extraños ropajes reveladores y cuando ambos tonos de azul se toparon solo había hielo y desprecio. Maldita niña…

—Oh, Kagome—comentó su madre y sonrió al ver que su hija se veía algo repuesta al día anterior. Estar entretenida con aquellos dos sujetos mantenía la mente de su hija ocupada—. Qué bueno que ya estás lista, siéntense todos que el desayuno está listo.

—Mamá, ¿dónde está el cereal?—preguntó Souta un poco más tranquilo al ver que esos dos sujetos no se veían tan intimidantes como al principio. Le había dado confianza poder moverse en la cocina como normalmente hacía.

—Está en la gaveta—contestó la mujer madura y ella colocaba varios platos en la mesa. Dos extras—. Vamos chicos, siéntense—invitó Naomi a Bankotsu y éste solo arrugó la nariz, chasqueó la lengua y de mala gana jaló la silla.

—Se ve delicioso—chilló Jakotsu y juntó sus dos manos emocionado al ver lo bonito de ese extraño alimento.

— ¿Irás a la escuela, hija?—preguntó el abuelo, bajando el periódico que había estado leyendo—. Si no, encontré un libro en la biblioteca de la ciudad y trae muchísimas enfermedades para ti.

La pelinegra suspiró cansinamente, tomando asiento al lado de su hermano frente a Bankotsu—. No abuelo, no será necesario. Sólo faltaré hoy para poder encargarme de ellos.

Jakotsu levantó una ceja y miró a su hermano sin entender.

—Nosotros nos vamos de aquí—comentó el guerrero de larga trenza—. No queremos tú ayuda, ni la de tu familia y mucho menos porque seguramente estás preparando una trampa para que venga esa odiosa bestia para atacarnos.

Kagome le miró indignada y se levantó de la mesa, Bankotsu hizo lo mismo, ambos se lanzaban miradas asesinas. Pero la suave risa de Naomi llamó la atención de ambos—. Oh cielos... que divertido.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido, señora?—preguntó Jakotsu—. Lo que dice el hermano Bankotsu tiene mucho sentido para mí. Puede que ustedes estén intentando retenernos para que venga mi lindo InuYasha a matarnos otra vez.

— ¿Lindo InuYasha?—preguntó Souta, sin entender exactamente porque el afeminado guerrero brillaba de emoción cuando mencionaba a su amigo con orejas de perro.

— ¡Cállense ya!—gritó Kagome a los dos viajeros del tiempo—. Solo siéntense y coman… no hagan más preguntas, ni causen problemas. Yo les explicaré exactamente qué está pasando y el por qué no pueden salir de aquí.

—Si estás mintiendo, miko. Yo mismo desprenderé tu cabeza de tu cuello—comentó Bankotsu, tomando los palillos y partiéndolos, ambos jóvenes se miraban retadoramente—. No creo que quieras que también le pase lo mismo a tu linda familia, ¿verdad?

—Niño—llamó el abuelo—. Estamos en la mesa, come y calla.

Bankotsu iba a responder pero Naomi volvió a reír suavemente, después de un desayuno bastante raro el día comenzó.

Durante el mismo, Jakotsu chillaba por el exquisito sazón en unos simples huevos revueltos con jamón, tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja. Alabando los dotes culinarios de Naomi, Bankotsu no hablaba ni decía algo al respecto de la comida pero internamente estaba delicioso. Si fueran otras personas, nunca creerían que los dos mercenarios más peligrosos de la historia del Sengoku, pudieran comportarse y verse 'normales'. Nadie lo creería, Kagome no lo hacía en esos momentos. A final de cuentas eran humanos.

No se veían tan letales como cuando ella junto a sus amigos e InuYasha los enfrentaron en varias ocasiones en el Monte Hakurei. Solo eran dos personas comiendo en una mesa ajena.

El abuelo, se levantó de la mesa cuando terminó sus actividades y se dirigió al templo para buscar sus amuletos para poder venderlos a los visitantes del mismo, Souta tomó su mochila y se fue a la escuela. Naomi se dedicó a lavar los trastes del desayuno y solamente quedó Kagome con los dos mercenarios en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¿Ahora sí nos dirás que está pasando, mujer?—preguntó el guerrero afeminado.

Ella suspiró—. Bien… pero deberán prometerme que no atacarán a nadie, ni buscarán peleas. No están dónde ustedes creen…

—Parece como si estuvieras loca—comentó Bankotsu burlón. Vio como una venita se saltó en la frente de la muchacha y apretó un puño. Descubrió que era bastante divertido molestarla.

—De donde ustedes vienen, son 515 años en el pasado—soltó de golpe la miko, viéndolos de frente con seriedad. Ellos se miraron sin comprender exactamente lo que la chica quiso decirles—. Ésta es una época diferente, es el futuro. Aquí en este tiempo ya no existe Naraku, InuYasha o todo lo que ustedes conocieron, éste lugar se llama Tokio y es dónde yo nací.

—Espera, espera, espera… ¿Nos estás diciendo que viajamos en el futuro?—preguntó Jakotsu curioso—. Eso es imposible… no puede ser—al moverse un poco brusco sobre la mesa se lastimó la herida de su costado. El kimono que traía puesto volvió a mojarse de sangre.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ten cuidado!—le recriminó la joven—. ¡Ahora tendré que volver a coserte!

—Iré por el botiquín—comentó Naomi ya que ella estaba presente mientras su hija hablaba con los dos muchachos. Secó sus manos sobre su delantal y salió de la cocina dejándolos solos.

Fue cuando Bankotsu se puso serio—. No mientas miko, seguramente el idiota de InuYasha no tardará en venir.

Kagome bufó enojada, Bankotsu era bastante odioso—. ¡¿A caso no has notado que InuYasha no está aquí!?—Levantó un poco la voz—. Si, InuYasha estuviera aquí ya hubiera comenzado una batalla entre ustedes… él… él no volverá jamás, aquí—no quiso demostrar que le afectaba mencionar al mitad bestia, pero la realidad era que si lo hacía. Le dolía recordar lo que aquel le había dicho antes de irse de su vida para siempre. El mercenario rodó los ojos fastidiado al ver los sentimientos despechados de la pelinegra.

—Si noto algo raro, te mataré…

—Tranquilízate un poco, hermano Bankotsu—dijo Jakotsu—. No creo que la mujer esté mintiendo… de ser así, la madre de ella estuviera mirándonos con desconfianza… el niño y el anciano.

— ¡Ya regresé!—dijo Naomi y le entregó a Kagome el botiquín—. Ahí hay un poco de anestesia local… no creo que funcione mucho hija, ya vez que suelo untársela a Souta cuando se raspa las rodillas.

Kagome le sonrió a su madre y asintió, pero luego miró de mala manera a Bankotsu—. No creo que sea necesario, Jakotsu puede aguantar muy bien el dolor ¿verdad?—una mirada oscura se dibujó con malicia en su rostro. El guerrero afeminado, pensó que las mujeres seguían siendo bastante peligrosas y odiosas, miró a su hermano mayor y asintió después a la joven.

—Bien, solo no me vayas a dejar cicatrices, miko—contestó y se bajó el kimono hasta la mitad del cuerpo, dejándole ver a Kagome que se había arrancado un punto.

—Bien, deberé desinfectarla de nuevo—contestó Kagome y sacó del botiquín la botella de alcohol y una bolita de algodón. La mojó y sin tener consideraciones con el mercenario, la puso directo en la herida.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué mierdas es eso?—dijo Jakotsu, dándole un manotazo a Kagome para alejar esa cosa. Se retorció un poco y mordió su labio inferior por el ardor que sentía escocerle la carne viva. Kagome solamente sonrió encantada al ver que había conseguido su propósito, todo ante la atenta mirada de Bankotsu que estaba preparado para atacarla si esta pretendía algo más.

—Solo es un desinfectante—comentó la chica y del botiquín sacó la aguja curvada con la que cosió las heridas de los que tenía frente.

Naomi vio a su hija bastante concentrada y sonrió, sabiendo que podría dejarla sola con aquellos muchachos algo le decía que ese par no herirían a su hija. Así que tomando su monedero de un cajón de la cocina, sonrió y en silencio se retiró pues el día anterior ya no había hecho sus compras por el presentimiento que tuvo respecto a su hija.

Jakotsu se quejó un poco al sentir la aguja penetrar un par de veces en su piel pero soportó el dolor, mínimo en comparación de las batallas que libró con sus hermanos. Cuando Kagome terminó, los tres se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente solos en la casa de los Higurashi.

—Vámonos—ordenó el moreno, pero se detuvo frente a la joven. Ella frunció el ceño una vez más—. ¿Dónde están nuestras armas, mujer?

—Las alejé de ustedes, porque son peligrosos—enfrentó Kagome, los dos tonos de azul se enfrentaban y chisporroteaban de puro desprecio.

— ¡Entrégalas!—comentó el mercenario, acercándose amenazador a la muchacha, ella sintió un poco de temor al ver la imponente figura del mercenario acercarse con fiereza ante ella. Todo bajo la mirada de Jakotsu que solo suspiraba al ver que problemático se tornaba todo.

—Oigan… todavía no me siento bien y ustedes ya están peleando—comentó y luego miró por la ventana curioso—. ¿Qué es eso?—señaló la bicicleta de Kagome.

Bankotsu gruñó molesto pero le dio una última mirada de odio a la joven, no sin antes volver a hablar—. Ahora miko… debes explicarnos en dónde estamos y porque no podemos largarnos. ¿Qué es eso de que viajamos 515 años en el futuro? Eso es prácticamente imposible.

Kagome notó la perturbación en la voz del moreno de larga trenza y lo enfrentó, suspiró fastidiada al ver que Bankotsu se portaba igual que un adolescente… ¡Un momento! Era cierto… por la apariencia del mercenario era más que seguro que él y Jakotsu no pasaran de los 17 años. Era sorprendente… tan jóvenes y ya tenían las manos manchadas…

—Vamos Kagome, no es cómo si les hubiera tocado vivir en una época de tranquilidad—dijo la joven para sí misma, llamando la atención de ambos que se miraron sin entender los balbuceos de esta—. Ay… ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

— ¿Con quién hablas?—preguntó el mercenario, observando una vez más la extraña choza con cosas raras a su alrededor, vio la puerta de la entrada y giró la perilla. No era mucha tecnología así que cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara se cubrió un poco los ojos pero se acostumbró rápidamente a la luz de fuera. Salió y aspiró profundo el oxígeno de la atmosfera pero notó algo sumamente diferente… contaminación.

Ese lugar estaba jodidamente contaminado, se cubrió un poco la nariz esperando que fuera una clase de veneno pero no pasó a más.

—Les dije que este lugar no es como el que ustedes conocen—habló Kagome, saliendo primero que ellos al patio de su casa. Caminó rumbo a las escaleras que la llevaban a la ciudad y les pidió con señas que ambos se acercaran para mostrarles Tokio.

Los dos se quedaron sin habla al ver todo lo que sus ojos les mostraban, grandes edificios, automóviles, gente por todos lados con extraña vestimenta, cosas que ellos nunca en su vida habían observado e incluso se vieron algo intimidados al ver el enorme tamaño de un avión sobrevolar sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?—preguntó Jakotsu—. Esto no es como lo recordamos.

Kagome frunció el ceño, pues Jakotsu había repetido prácticamente todo lo que ella les había dicho pero con pocas palabras—. Ya se los dije… están en el futuro, mi época, yo nací aquí y gracias a la Perla de Shikon es que pude atravesar el pozo devorador de huesos a la otra época. De donde ustedes vienen…

— ¿Cómo lograste traernos aquí, mujer?—preguntó Bankotsu abrumado, era la primera vez que se sentía algo desubicado e intimidado al no conocer el lugar donde estaba. Ahí no había gran follaje de bosque que pudiera ocultarlos, todo era gris y duro, no conocía ni la ubicación donde estaba y eso lo molestaba.

—Yo no los traje—confesó Kagome—. Ustedes aparecieron aquí de repente… mi familia y yo solo los auxiliamos, es todo.

—Solo por eso no desprenderemos tu cabeza, por ahora—sonrió Jakotsu no tan incómodo como su líder. Él desde que despertó, estaba bastante a gusto ahí y no le veía tan malo el asunto. Así que no dijo nada más.

—Debemos irnos Jakotsu, si es verdad lo que esta mujer dice, debemos buscar la manera de irnos de este lugar.

— ¿Qué no entienden que no se puede?—preguntó Kagome algo exasperada.

El moreno solo rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar rumbo al Goshimboku, algo le llamó su atención y fue al lugar donde el milenario árbol se erguía poderoso y vigoroso. Sus pétalos de cerezo llenaban el ambiente con su aroma y algo le llamaba. No entendía que, ni porque.

—Puedo ayudarles a buscar un método para regresar—dijo la joven pelinegra, pensando más que nada en que quizás haya una mínima posibilidad de regresar al Sengoku para hablar con InuYasha, no era tanto para ayudar a los mercenarios, sino para mandar al menos un par de metros al piso al hanyou… pero la cosa era… ¿Qué pasaría si lograba pasar al otro lado con esos dos? Seguramente sus amigos se quedarían sumamente de sorprendidos.

—Sí, bueno—comentó el afeminado guerrero—. En lo que encontramos algo para regresar… ¿Qué haremos aquí? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

Bankotsu miró a su compañero y luego a la joven—. Nos quedaremos aquí.

— ¡Oye, eso sí que no!—comentó la miko—. No hay lugar para que ustedes se queden y… ¿Qué ganarían quedándose?

—Nos quedaremos y punto—dijo Bankotsu, tomó el brazo de la joven apretándolo un poco solo lo suficiente para infringirle un poco de dolor—. Tú sabes lo que te conviene, si aquí no está tu adorada bestia para defenderte, en cuanto encuentre nuestras armas acabaré contigo si no buscas una solución para regresar al pasado.

Kagome lo miró enojada e intentó zafarse del agarre el moreno, pero no pudo. Ambos se miraron sin saber que el deseo más profundo de la miko comenzaba su ciclo.

Jakotsu sonrió… Quizás en ese extraño mundo, no era necesario matar. ¿Una tercera oportunidad? Si podría ser… ya que la segunda, ya la había tenido y no había aprendido la lección al haber trabajado para el cruel Naraku. Se quedó mirando a su hermano y líder un momento pelear con la muchacha y sonrió genuinamente, ahí quizás no era necesario ser mercenarios.

—Vayamos a conocer este lugar… ¿Bank?

Kagome y Bankotsu dejaron de pelear y miraron al afeminado con una enorme incógnita en la cara. El moreno la soltó de golpe casi haciéndola caer y luego miró al otro—. No es mala idea.

¿Bankotsu y Jakotsu solos en la ciudad? ¡Para nada! No era una buena idea, el rostro de la miko se puso un poco azul al imaginar todo el lío que armarían juntos. Además… no podrían ir a la ciudad así con esa ropa…

—Iré con ustedes—dijo resignada la pelinegra—. No pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí… deberán conocer el lugar para adaptarse.

Fin capítulo.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Decidí retomar esta historia. Hoy metiéndome a mis archivos en mi pc vi que tenía ya éste segundo capítulo escrito y dije... bueno lo subiré y a ver cómo avanza. Debo admitir que ya tengo a la mitad el tercer capítulo y espero no tardar horrores en continuar._

_La verdad es que últimamente he estado alejada de este mundo del fanfic y me he dedicado más a mi vida social, el estudio y la familia en general pero digo... este fic tiene creo potencial y espero poder darle un fin. _

_Disculpen la enorme tardanza, ya casi el año pasado que lo empecé y a penas decidí por continuarlo... pero espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos por acá pronto._

_Las actualizaciones serán una vez al mes. _

_Besos._


End file.
